Renewal
by Sagan Fox
Summary: Can Knives be saved? What I'd like to think happens after the series end. V/M
1. Default Chapter

A/N:  Hi all!  Sagan Fox tries once again to write Trigun fic!  Now that I've seen the whole series I think I have a better grip on the characters.  This fic was also born of a serious case of writers block surrounding my Cowboy Bebop fic "Damn It Ed".  For anyone who reads it, I swear I'll update it soon....eventually...I hope.  ^_^::  Many thanks to my wonderful beta readers, Discordia the Goddess of Irony (read her fiction under than name!  It's good, and I beta-read it myself!) and EarFetishGirl, who I must thank for helping me keep the fluff in this chapter to a minimum.  Even though the next chapter will be pretty much fluff only.  But I'm rambling.

(Spike walks in the room)

Spike:  Saaaaaagaaaan...I'm booooored...come play with me some more.

Sagan Fox:  I lent you to Discordia.  Didn't you have fun?

Spike:  (curls into fetal position and starts to rock back and forth) Pain is pleasure...pain is pleasure...pain is pleasure...

Sagan Fox:  Damn it, she broke his brain again.  (Hugs Spike)  It's ok, honey, you're safe with me....for now... (Cackles evilly)

Spike:  What is that supposed to mean?

Sagan Fox:  Nothing.  Now put the chain back on and get back in the Bishie Box.  I'll come play with you later.  

Anywho, read, enjoy, and review.  All flames will be met with a berserker author clad only in fire wielding a katana.  And that isn't a pretty sight folks.  

Oh.  And I don't own Trigun.  So don't sue me.  Pwease?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Man, it's too hot today...what does it take to get a little cloud cover on this planet?  _

Vash had been walking for nearly two weeks now, with Knives slung over his shoulder the entire time.  Although the extent of his injuries assured that he would not be in any condition to walk any time soon, Knives' mind was still active, and just as dangerous as if he were unhurt.  Vash was able to make use of his time in silence and solitude to set up what could only be described as mental controls in Knives to stop him from doing...whatever it was that he did to cause such havoc.  Because he had ignored his innate telepathic abilities as a Plant for so long, Vash had not yet mastered them as Knives had, something for which he was somewhat grateful.  He could only hope that the mental barriers would hold until he could come up with a better solution.  

Setting Knives down in the shadow of a large boulder, Vash stopped to take a drink from his canteen.  The trip to Dimitri had taken only a week, but then Vash had been alone, unburdened by his incapacitated brother, and hell-bent on getting there as quickly as possible.  Now he could take his time, and move slowly to give Knives time to rest, himself time to care for Knives, and to think about where to go from there.  He knew in his heart that he wanted to go back to Meryl.  She at least deserved to know that he was alright, and that, for now, the suffering was over.  He impatiently waited for the day when he would show up at her doorstep and be met with a warm greeting.   

_Either that, or she'll hit me for being gone too long_, he thought with a fond smile, and glanced over at Knives.  _But what if I can't help him in time?  What if he escapes me again, starts the killing again.  I couldn't live with myself if anything ever happened to her, or to Milly. I can't let them be hurt because of me.  If I go back...he'd eventually go after them.  I can't let that happen, but I don't want to just abandon them.  I've put them through too much to just leave them in the dust like that.  What other choice do I have?_

He got up and began to check Knives' wounds for signs of infection.  Fortunately, he'd bandaged the wounds quickly with clean bandages, so infection was unlikely, but if he did not get Knives to a real doctor soon, things could take a turn for the worst.  A sound from his unconscious brother drew his attention, and he was amazed to see Knives open his eyes.  He blinked a few times, and his eyes focused with contempt on Vash.  He whispered something, but Vash did not hear, and bent down closer to Knives' face.

"Come again?"

"Who...who is she?" he whispered, his voice raspy from disuse and dehydration.

"Who's who?"

"The woman.  You've been thinking of her this entire time.  Who is she?" 

Vash paused, hesitating to tell his brother what he wanted to know.  He sighed, and said "Someone you'll be meeting very soon."  

"You think she's like Rem.  What is it with you and stupid, useless bitches who don't know when to stop preaching and stop interfering with the way things should be?"

Vash felt anger rise in him, but suppressed it, calmly replying, "She isn't exactly like Rem.  She's something different entirely."

"Don't tell me you love her, brother," hissed Knives as Vash tightly re-tied the bandage on his right shoulder.  "She's just another disgusting human, a spider, something to be taken out like trash.  Don't tell me you've fallen for a foolish human whore.  I can see it in your eyes.  You always were the weaker twin."

Vash remained silent, determined not to let Knives raise his ire.  He began to check the wound in his left shoulder.  

"I'll kill her, you know.  Just like all the others.  Just like Rem."

Vash bit his tongue, and continued re-wrapping the wound.  He was determined not to let Knives control his mind, his emotions, or his actions any longer.

"Maybe I'll just make her 'disappear' like so many other hundreds of disgusting beasts you call innocent.  These little walls may stop me for now, but it won't be long before I overcome them.  Pathetic."

_No, _thought Vash_, I won't let him get to me.  He can't govern my actions any longer.  I'm my own man, damn it.  Just ignore him, he'll pass out soon._

"Not just yet, I won't.  Or maybe I'll have a bit more fun with her.  Shoot her right between the eyes?  No, that's too quick.  I'll make her bleed for you, dear brother.  Rip into her flesh every scar these vile humans have etched irrevocably into you.  Only she doesn't heal like you do, brother, does she?  She's a weakling, like the rest of them.  The wounds will kill her."

_Stop it.  Stop it now, Knives.  _

"Before she dies I'll make her scream, and oh, what a scream it will be.  Have you ever heard the anguished screams of the tortured?  It's almost sexual in the bliss is brings.  She will die filled with hatred for you, because you won't save her.  I won't let you.  She'll die knowing that you betrayed her, let her down, and forsaken her.  She trusts you completely, doesn't she?  Trust can be shattered so easily, one wonders why one should bother to build it at all."

Vash's mind was flooded with images of Meryl, battered and bleeding.  Knives stood before her prone body, watching the life drain out of her by the second as he just smiled his sadistic smile.  Vash was frozen to the spot, tears running down his face as he cried out at Knives to stop, but was powerless to stop him.  It would be wrong to kill him, wouldn't it?  Meryl kept crying out for him, wanting him to make all the pain stop.  He was rooted to the spot as she breathed her last breath, transfixed by her cold, hate-filled eyes.  He could see that she thought he was a monster, just like the rest of the world did.  He softly whispered her name in despair as the images ceased, and he once again saw the smiling face of his brother.  The effort of not just speech, but of launching a mental assault was obviously taking its toll on him, and he grimaced and let his head loll to the side.   

"Or maybe, just maybe, I'll take away her dignity first.  Under normal circumstances I wouldn't even lower myself so much as to even touch a human, but I think I could bring myself to do it, just for you.  I'll invade her, defile her, make her see her own weakness.  Not only is she a human, she's a woman, and a small one at that.  All I'd have to do is overpower her.  When humans see their own powerlessness in the face of a superior being, they turn into mindless beasts governed only by the primordial instinct to survive.  I'll shred her soul, then shred her body."

More tears fell down Vash's cheeks as he struggled to maintain control.  _No.  I won't let that happen.  I won't let you hurt her!_

"Would that make you happy, dear brother?  Would that make you finally see how frail and bestial these creatures are?  Would you side with me then, once you had nothing left?"

_Stop.  Stop it!  STOP! You won't touch her!  I'll defend her with my life!  I'll never be like you!  _He could not control himself any longer.  Vash reached back and punched Knives, returning him to unconsciousness.  His heavy breathing was the only sound heard for a long time as he cleared the images from his head and brought himself once again under control.  When he realized what he had done, Vash let his head fall a little out of remorse.  _I'm sorry I did that, Knives, but you're wrong.  I promise I'll help you see humans how I do, even if it takes my entire life.  _

Sighing, he picked Knives up again.  He set out once more on his slow, solitary march to the small town he had left nearly a month before, where, he hoped, Meryl was waiting for him.  It was still at least another day's walk before he arrived at his destination.  Shifting Knives into a more comfortable position, he thought of what he would say to Meryl, and to Milly, when he returned, and trudged on toward the horizon.  

_I won't let him hurt her, or anybody else.  I can help him; I can make him see that he's wrong.  I promise you, Meryl, and you too Milly, that I'll die before I let him lay a hand on either of you.  _

_I WILL help him see.  He has to see.  I know I'm right; there IS a way for all of us to live.  Even the worst sinner can still repent._

_He can be saved.  Everyone can be saved.  _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End of chapter one!  Please review!  

      Vash:  (drops Knives) Man, you're heavy!  No more tomato martinis for you.

      Knives:  (moans in pain) 

      Sagan Fox: (shoves Knives into the psychotherapeutic Fuzzy Bunny Room) And stay there until you no longer feel compelled to kill!

      Vash:  Will he be ok?

      Sagan Fox:  (pulls Vash by the collar out of the room) He'll be just peachy.  Come on, you're late for my back rub.  


	2. Welcome home, Traveler

      A/N:  Yay!  Sagan Fox finally gets off her ass and updates!  Now that I finally know where I want to go with this story (sort of), I actually CAN update!  To be honest, I've had most of this chapter in my head for MONTHS.  Honestly, MONTHS.  I just didn't have a fanfic to put it in!  So, now that it's out of my system, I can actually focus on the plot.  Yes, my fanfic minions, this chapter is 100% FLUFF.  It's probably out of character and it doesn't really have much to do with the plot after the first 1000 words or so, but damn it, it made me feel better and gave me something to do!  So there!  NYAH!

      Many thanks and much love to my loyal lovely beta monkeys, Discordia the Goddess of Irony and EarFestishGirl.  Couldn't live without ya, dolls.  Go read the fanfic of Discordia, Goddess of Irony!  It's good, and I beta-read it myself!  

      So, read, enjoy, and review!  All flames will be met with a berserker author clad only in fire wielding a katana.  And that isn't a pretty sight, folks.  On with the show!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun had yet to rise, and Vash was already walking.  The eastern horizon glowed a bright red-orange with the coming light.  In the distance he saw the cluster of buildings that was his destination.  Adjusting Knives' weight on his shoulder, he trudged on toward the town he had left almost a month ago.  

His tired nerves jangled in his mind as far too many thoughts and worries came upon him.  Bringing Knives in close contact with people could have two results: either nothing would happen or complete and total disaster would reign.  He doubted that his brother had spoken with anyone besides himself and the Gung-Ho Guns in the past years, and before that, only Vash himself.  Vash did not completely understand what had gone so wrong in his brother to fill him with such hatred and violence.  They were always together with Rem, heard the same stories, the same lessons, and received the same love from the only mother they had ever known.  They had also suffered the same abuse from the same less-enlightened crewmembers.  Yet Vash grew into a peaceful and relatively well-adjusted man, while Knives had only lost himself in his own hate and fear and delusion.  It hurt Vash deep in his heart to know that his brother, his flesh and blood, had suffered so much.  He would give anything to make Knives see that everyone could live in peace.  

The twin suns broke the horizon as Vash came to the top of a sand dune.  He looked down upon the town, and silently prayed that he was doing the right thing by bringing Knives here.  There was so much that could potentially go wrong, and, now, so much he had to lose.  His eyes searched the buildings, and pinpointed the small yet cozy house Milly and Meryl had rented during his recovery from the incident with Legato.  The memory of his greatest indiscretion still haunted him, and he shivered despite the already rising heat.  He pushed the thoughts from his mind, and began to descend the dune.  

The streets of the small town were vacant, for now, another small blessing.  It was best to get Knives out if sight before people living out their everyday lives saw him.  Or, more importantly, before he saw them.  After Knives' last outburst, Vash doubted his ability to keep Knives under control for much longer.  He would have to find another solution, especially if he was to bring Knives to Meryl and Milly.  Their house came into view, and he picked up his pace and made a bee-line for it.  

_This is it_, he thought_, there's no turning away now.  If I take another step, I will have committed myself to going back to them.  It's not like I have anywhere else to go now.  Even if I did, I think the only place I would want__ to be is here.  With Meryl.  _

_Alright, it's time to stop running.  The time has come for me to take a stand and fix what I've avoided for far too long.  I promise, right here, right now, that I WILL help Knives out of that cold, dark place that fuels his hatred.  And I promise that I won't let anyone else suffer because of him ever again.  _

He was now but a few steps from the porch of the house.  Taking a deep breath, he made his way up the steps to stand in front of the door.  Vash raised his hand to knock, and paused.

_And, you Meryl.  I promise you that I will never leave you in the dark again.  _

He lightly rapped on the dry wooden door.  His heart raced in the few seconds before it slowly swung open.  The groggy face of Milly Thompson peered out, still adjusting to the light.  Her clear blue eyes met Vash's and her radiant smile lit up her face.  

"Mr. Vash!  You've come back!  Oh, I'm so happy to see you!"  She moved to embrace him, but took note of the other large man slung over his shoulder, and led him inside.  

"Have you been carrying that guy all this time?   Put him here," she said, motioning to the couch in the living room, "you must be so tired!"  

Vash set Knives down on the couch, and stretched his sore muscles.  His arm and shoulder muscles were cramped from two weeks of carrying his brother.  Milly looked the sleeping man over, and went still and silent when she saw how closely he resembled Vash.  In a quiet voice, she asked, "Mr. Vash...This is Knives, isn't it?"  She cast her gaze toward the ground as she covered him in a light blanket.

"Yes," he responded, "This is my brother."

"He looks so much like you.  Can I ask..." she began, but stopped herself.  She didn't want to pry, or to re-open wounds that had not had proper time to heal.  Vash was not known for easily revealing details about himself. 

He saw her discomfort, and took the liberty of answering her question as much as he could at the time.  "We fought.  I won.  That's all I can say right now.  I promise I'll tell you the whole story later."  

Milly smiled cheerfully at him again, and then wrapped him in a crushing bear hug.  "Oh, Mr. Vash, we missed you a whole lot!  It's wonderful that you came back ok this time, we were so worried!  You'll never guess what happened!  We found a huge underground water vein in the middle of the town!"

He squirmed under the pressure of her strong arms.  "Milly...can't...breathe..."  He coughed several times before she released him, leaving him gasping for breath.  "I missed...you too..."  He sat down in a chair across from the couch, and Milly did the same next to him.  Letting his gaze fall upon Knives, he wondered how Milly would react to him.  _She doesn't have a malicious bone in her body.  She'd never mistreat him, or anyone, on purpose.  But...Wolfwood is dead because of him.  And because of me.  I don't think I can ever completely forgive him for his death, for the thousands of other deaths...for Rem's death.  I'm not sure that she can, either.  He suddenly remembered how he'd heard Wolfwood's voice in the heat of battle, how that voice had saved him.  Even in death, his friend always had his back.  Vash turned to Milly and smiled a wise, sympathetic smile.  _

"Milly..."

She turned to him mid-yawn and said, "Yes, Mr. Vash?"

He took her hand in hers, and said solemnly, "He was with me the whole time.  It was like he was right there with me.  He saved me."

Milly understood completely.  She smiled and wiped impending tears from her eyes.  Her eyes sparkled in the half light of the early morning.  "I know."  She grinned with an honesty and absolute joy Vash had not seen in her in months, and lightly patted her stomach.  "He's with me too."  

Vash's jaw almost hit the floor.  He had picked up on the fact that in Wolfwood's last days, they had become intimate, but he would never have expected this to come of it.  Yet somehow, it was fitting.  He could see that Milly was ecstatic.  "Are you serious?  Are you really...with Wolfwood...?"

She burst out with cheerful joyous laughter and stood up.  "Yes, Mr. Vash!  I'm...Nicolas and I, we're...I'm going to have a baby!"  

"Milly, that's wonderful!"  He stood up and embraced her.  The solemnity that dominated his mood for the past weeks lifted a bit.  It was the first piece of good news he'd heard in months.  He sensed peace in Milly.  She was finally ready to move on now that she was sure that Wolfwood hadn't left her completely.  

It suddenly struck him that a certain petite insurance girl was nowhere to be found.  Vash released Milly, and asked, "Where's Meryl?  She's usually up by now."  Despite the fact that she slept like the dead, Meryl had always been an early-riser.  

"Oh, she's been sleeping later for the past few weeks.  It's because she stays up so late now.  Her part-time job at the tavern sometimes keeps her late, but at night she just writes and writes until she gets up and falls into bed."

"What does she write?"

"I don't know, she's never shown it to me.  It looks like she's writing in a journal or something.  Would you like me to go wake her up and tell her you're back?"  She stepped away toward the short hall that led to the house's three bedrooms.  

"No, let her sleep.  I'll wait."  He sat back down sighed.  He wanted so much to see her again.  The thought of being without her pained him more and more each day.  It conflicted with his instinct to run, to get away from people so that he didn't bring them suffering.  He had been running for more than a century.  Despite being a terrible flirt, he had never been close enough to a woman to have an actual relationship.  As soon as they found out who he was, either they ran away, or he had to.  But Meryl was different.  As annoying as it was in the beginning, Meryl just wouldn't leave him alone.  She saw the havoc he brings, and still she didn't run.  Even when her life was in danger, she stood by him.  He tried to run away from her, but eventually she caught up.  Meryl saw Vash, _all of Vash—his scars, his pain, his aftermath—and she was always there waiting for him.  _Man, she is one stubborn woman_, he thought, but his concentration was broken by Milly.  She had a suspiciously sly smile on her face._

"Mr. Vash, I think she might wake up sooner if you go to her."  

"But—"

She interrupted his protest by gently putting a hand on his shoulder.  "Go to her, Mr. Vash.  I'll watch Knives.  If he wakes up I'll go get you right away."

Who was he to say no to Milly?  He sighed and smiled, then got up and walked to the hallway.  When he got to her door, he hesitated.  _If I don't go in, Milly will probably hit me.  If I DO go in there, Meryl will probably hit me.  Either way a very angry woman will assault me physically._

But he needed to see her.  Even if he had wanted to, he couldn't have stopped himself from opening the door and gazing at her.  She was beautiful.  When they first met, he had been struck by how beautiful yet strong-willed and tenacious she was, but now he was struck by her absolute radiance, even while she was asleep.  He closed the door behind him, but did not move from that spot.  Her hair hung in her face as she rolled over in sleep and curled into a semi-fetal position.  She unconsciously pulled the blankets tight around her shoulders and settled so that she was facing Vash.  He noticed that she was shivering despite the blankets and the heat that always accompanied the rising suns.  __

_I love her._

The thought struck him out of nowhere.  In shock, he stepped back into the door with a light clatter.  _I do love her.  I never realized it until now.  She's just....everything.  I can't describe it as anything other than that.  I love her because she is everything.  _

He felt as if a great weight had been lifted from his soul.  He had been hiding this from even himself.  A man like him cannot allow himself to love.  The further he was away from people, the better things would be for everyone.  He was so used to that credo, and at the same time, so tired of it.  All he wanted now was to live peacefully.  

What he did next was so out of character, he wasn't aware of it until he had done it.  He honestly could not stop himself.  He quietly tiptoed around to the other side of the bed, and, as softly as possible, lay down next to Meryl on his side and wrapped an arm around her waist.  He silently prayed that she wouldn't wake up, at least not now.  He pulled her close, and let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding.  All he wanted was to lay there with her for hours on end.  At that moment, all that mattered was being with her and knowing that she was safe.  _Wow, she really does sleep deeply.  I wonder if she's dreaming.  I wonder what she dreams about.  What's going on in that head of yours right now, Meryl?  Hmm.  I'm sure you've asked that of me dozens of times.  _

He froze when she shifted and started to murmur.  "No, Vash...don't go away again, stay with me.  Vash..."  She was still deep in a dream.  He bent his head down close to hers and whispered, "I'm here, Meryl."  

She quieted, and unconsciously nestled closer to him.  He tightened his hold on her, and buried his face in her hair.  _I could definitely get used to this, he thought._

Unbeknownst to Vash, Meryl's eyes fluttered open to the same wall she did every morning.  Still quite sleepy, she moved closer to the large warm object next to her in the bed.  This large warm object felt familiar and comforting, like something she had been without that was suddenly restored.  Right before she was to drift back off to sleep, she thought of how unusual it was to have such a nice, soft warm object wrapped around her in bed.  He eyes shot back open when she realized that _someone_ was in bed with her who had not been there when she fell asleep.  Despite this shock, she didn't want to move away.  

"Vash?"

The man in her bed froze in fear, expecting a flying fist or kick aimed directly at his head.  When none was forthcoming, he answered back, "I told you I was here, Meryl."

She rolled over in his arms to face him.  A look of absolute joy came over her face, but she caught herself and blushed.  "What are you doing here?"

"I told you, I'm back."

She blushed even more and looked away from his eyes.  "No, Vash, I mean, what are you doing _here..._"  

He as well blushed slightly before admitting, "I...wanted to see you."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his chest.  Under normal circumstances he'd have been kicked out of the bed long ago and left with a painful head wound.  But now Meryl felt none of her usual inhibitions and fears.  All that mattered at that moment was that he had come back to her and that he was safe.  He as well gathered her into his arms and kissed the top of her head.  "So...anyone miss me?"

She chuckled to herself.  "No, not in the least."

They were silent for a long time, each unsure of what to say but unwilling to move from that spot.  Each had wanted this for so long, but now that it was here, neither had any idea what to do.  Meryl was the first to speak.  "Vash, what happened with—"

"I incapacitated him, for now at least.  He's actually asleep in your living room right now.  I'm sorry to have to bring him here, but—"

"There's nowhere I'd rather you take him.  There's nowhere else I'd want you to be.  So...what now?"

Vash sighed.  In all honesty, he had no idea.  "I don't know, exactly.  I have to try to help him change his way of thinking.  I think I can help him see that we all can live peacefully."  

"I want to help in any way I can.  I don't want you to keep me in the dark anymore.  Let me help you."  Her compassion even for someone who should be considered an enemy was also what attracted him to her.  So few people had ever cared about his well-being before she started following him around.  

"You've already helped more than you know.  I couldn't have done this without you.  You helped me see that even if someone does something terribly wrong, they can be forgiven, and they can change.  You showed me that people can change for the better if they can see that everyone can live peacefully.  You were right, none of us were born meant to hurt or kill others, and neither was Knives."  Vash looked deep into her dark grey-violet eyes and caressed her cheek.  "You gave me back my faith.  You were my light."

At that moment both of their hearts were beating so fast, they threatened to burst from their chests.  Meryl had dreamed of his return for months.  Now that he was back, she felt overwhelmed with emotions that she had tried so hard to repress.  The only emotion that rang clear and true was her love for him.  She loved him so much, it hurt.  Tears came to her eyes, and she averted her eyes from him in embarrassment, staring into his chest.  

"I still want to help you.  After all, it is my job to minimize the damages associated with Vash the Stampede.  Knives is associated with you, so I have to do everything in my power to stop him from causing more damages.  To society, and to you."

"I can't let you get involved in this.  If you get involved, you could be hurt."

"I'm already involved, damn it!"  She was beginning to tire of him always taking the role of a martyr.  "I became involved the minute I began following you, and you can't get rid of me now!  I would follow you to the ends of the earth no matter what you say, Vash, because despite all of my attempts to deny it I lo—"  She caught herself and blushed a bright red.  

Vash's heart skipped a beat.  He needed to know what she was going to say.  He needed to hear it.  It had been so long since anyone had said those words to him, he'd almost forgotten what they sound like.  He cupped her face in his hands and moved closer to gaze into her eyes, only inches away.  "Finish it," he whispered, his voice raw from desire and emotion.

      "I...love you."  Meryl's voice trembled from an odd combination of fear and emotion.  The gathering tears spilled over, running onto Vash's hands.  

      Vash breathed a huge sigh of relief.  "Good.  Because would kind of suck if I loved you and you didn't love me back."  

      Meryl laughed through her tears and playfully punched him in the arm.  He feigned painful agony and clutched his arm, whimpering like a child with a paper cut.  "You abuse me!  I knew I'd get punched when I came back!"  

      "Then you shouldn't tease m—"  She was silenced by Vash's mouth on hers.  At first it surprised her, but she quickly softened, and deepened Vash's chaste, hesitant kiss.  She ran her fingers through his silky hair as Vash wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his body.  Her sudden passion surprised even her, and she broke the kiss, not wanting this to go any further for now.  They were content just to lie in each other's arms for as long as they could.  

      Meryl was suddenly struck by the frightening prospect that he was only telling her this because he was going to leave again.  It both angered and frightened her that he would toy were her usually reserved emotions like this only to leave her in the dust again.  She took a deep breath and asked him, unsure of whether she wanted the answer or not.  

      "Vash, are you going to leave again?"

      He paused a long time before he answered.  He himself was unsure of the answer.  He wanted nothing more than to stay here with her.  But he had Knives with him now, and above anything else, Knives meant danger.  And the last thing he wanted was for Meryl, or Milly, to be hurt.  He looked down at her, and saw the love in her eyes.  No one had ever looked at him like that, and suddenly knew what he would say to her.

      "No."

      She was about to respond, but a knock at the door stopped her.  From the other side of the door came Milly's voice.  "Mr. Vash...Knives is waking up."

~~~~~~~~

Fini!  See, fluff.  I told you.  Didn't you believe me?  Skeptical readers...  ^_~

      (Sagan Fox pounds fist on the wall)

      Sagan Fox:  Hey, keep it down in there you two!  Geez, I give Vash and Meryl they're own room in my mind and what do they do all day?  (Sighs)  She had better not tire him out too much.  I have him slated for 11:00.  (Evil fantasizing grin)


	3. Waking Up

A/N: Well, aren't I just the little miracle worker this month? Sagan finally gets around to writing the third chapter of this fiction! The one after this is already in the works. Be prepared for fluff, people. ::coughlemoncough::

  


Many thanks to my loyal beta-reader, Discordia the Goddess of Irony. Read her fanfic! It's good, and I beta-read it myself!

  


Vash: It was scary being locked up in your brain for so long. I think you need to clean that place out.

  


Sagan: Hush, you. Back in the box. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
  
  
  


"Mr. Vash...Knives is waking up."

  


Vash and Meryl exchanged worried glances. To Vash, Meryl seemed afraid of what was to come next. He had only seen her truly afraid once, maybe twice before. To see a hint of fear in her eyes unsettled him more than he let on. He quickly kissed her and whispered, "Please don't worry. I promise, everything will be alright." 

  


Vash quickly threw off the covers and stepped out of the bed, crossing to the door while Meryl hopped out and quickly began to dress. He grinned and quickly looked back at the half-dressed Meryl, hoping that she wouldn't notice and give him a concussion for peeping. With a determined look, he set his mind on the task ahead, and left the room for the living room where his brother lay. Milly was standing at Knives' side as if she were concerned for him, which Vash knew to be the case, but far enough away to be out of danger should he lash out. _Smart girl_, thought Vash as he came to stand over his brother. 

  


Knives' eyes were rapidly fluttering open and shut, as if he could not control them, and more than likely he couldn't. His brother had never had a very high pain tolerance, and the weeks of traveling and untreated wounds must have been almost unbearable for him. His frightening moments of lucidity were extremely rare. Vash had no doubt in his mind that his wounds were now infected, and he was probably running a fever. The sooner Knives saw a doctor, the sooner Vash could begin to help him.

  


"Thanks, Milly. Could you go get a glass of water for me please?"

  


She didn't take her eyes off of the waking man as she replied, "Yes, Mr. Vash," and left for the kitchen. He pulled a chair up to the couch and sat down, pensively resting his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands. Using a technique he'd had precious little time to practice, he closed his eyes and concentrated on reaching into his brother's mind. He could see his brother in his mind, struggling against something; struggling against Vash himself. _Knives_, said Vash telepathically to his brother, _stop resisting me. I'm only trying to help you._

  


_ Fool, _his brother responded with audible difficulty_, you're the one who needs help. _

  


_ Wake up, Knives. Wake up _now.

  


Vash's brow furrowed with effort as he struggled against his brother's will, which, despite his injuries and Vash's mental barriers, was still quite formidable. After a few minutes, Vash felt his brother relent, and opened his eyes to see if Knives had woken up. His brother glared at him through slitted eyes at being made to acquiesce to someone he had for so long seen as an inferior.

  


"Where...have you taken me?" he hissed, and groaned from the pain of his wounds. 

  


"A house, in a small village. We're going to stay here while you recuperate," said Vash as Milly handed him a glass of water. He thanked her, and held it to Knives' lips. "Drink this, you haven't had any water in two days."

  


Knives set his mouth in a firm, unyielding line before he relented and drank heavily from the glass. He knew when to play along for his own good. "This place reeks of human," he said, coughing from the water. "There are humans here, aren't there? You're a bigger fool than I believed."

  


"You aren't going to hurt them, Knives. I won't let you. You're too weak."

  


"Not for long, brother. I'll heal, and eventually break these pathetic bonds you've placed upon my power. You honestly believed you could bring me here and not expect me to be disgusted?" 

  


Knives' eyes searched the room before coming to rest on the shadowed forms of the insurance girls standing in the doorway looking in on this scene. He smirked and turned his focus back on Vash again. "I see. You wanted to go back to your foolish human whores."

  


Vash stood and clenched his fists. "Don't talk about them like that, ever!"

  


Knives ignored him and stared at the girls. As he focused on Milly, he sneered and said "You're right, brother. Only one of them is your whore. The other one was the whore of that ineffectual priest, Nicholas D. Wolfwood."

  


Milly gasped, and Vash took his brother by the shoulders. "Stop it, Knives! This is wrong! Leave them alone!" 

  


But Knives didn't stop. His upper lip curled in disgust as he continued to spit poison words at the girls. "He was nothing but useless human refuse! I gave him a simple task, and he couldn't even do it right. I suppose that's your fault, brother, for twisting his resolve with your anserine words. If he'd done his job and killed you, he'd be alive. Weak, just like the rest of his pile off teeming filth..."

  


Milly had been slowly inching toward the bed with her hands clenched in fury. Tears stung her pale blue eyes as her throat burned with anger and grief. As he continued to ramble, she suddenly pushed Vash out of the way and struck Knives' jaw with her best left punch. His head reeled back as she took him by the shoulders and began to shout at him.

  


"Stop it, stop right now! You don't know anything about who Nicolas really was! He was a good person, and he would never have done those terrible things if he had any choice! He would never have hurt Mr. Vash, and if it's anyone's fault that he's gone, it's yours! If you speak about him like that ever again I'll beat you up so bad you'll wish you never met me, you big jerk!" 

  


When she stopped, tears were running down her cheeks and her whole body was shaking. She quickly wiped her eyes and turned to Vash, who stared at her, dumbstruck. "I'm...sorry I hit your brother, Mr. Vash. I'll go get the town doctor." she whispered before slowly walking toward the door back to Meryl. Meryl stared at her partner in shock at what she had just done. She didn't even care that the man lying prone in the bed was quite possibly the most dangerous being on the planet. Meryl embraced the now-weeping Milly, and looked to Vash, who just shifted his focus between Knives and Milly. 

  


The room was silent as a grave for more than a minute before a low sound began in Knives. It began lower than the moan of the wind, but quickly rose into recognition. His body shook with strained laughter as he turned his head to face the girls. 

  


"You're more idiotic than I thought! Any being with a modicum of simple self-awareness would see the predator lying in front of them. Stupid girl..." 

His eyes seemed to glaze over and focus suddenly, and almost immediately both Meryl and Milly dropped to the floor clutching their heads, crying out in pain. Vash was at their side instantly, his brow furrowed in concentration. Their faces contorted with pain as they began to shake violently. He could tell that they were fighting valiantly against the assault. He got to his feet and stalked to Knives' side, shouting "Stop it! Don't hurt them! Stop it right now!" 

  


Knives was dead to everything save for his intense concentration on the girls. This was a taxing effort for him, and his face beaded with sweat. Without another option, Vash reached back and hit his brother as hard as he could, sending him once again into unconsciousness. The cries of the girls stopped abruptly and he turned to face them breathing heavily. He kneeled down at their side, but refused to meet their eyes. 

  


"Are...you two alright?"

  


Meryl looked up at him and began to stand up. "Yes, I'm fine," she replied in a shaking voice. Milly sat up and pulled her knees to her chest. She looked up at Vash and said, "I'm sorry Mr. Vash, but he's a terrible, terrible person. I hope you can help him," before getting up and leaving the room. She paused at the door and said cooly, "I'm going to get dressed and go find the doctor," and left for her room. 

  


Vash watched her leave, and turned toward Meryl, still refusing to meet her gaze. "I'm sorry," he said as he moved to leave as well. "I never should have brought him here...I never wanted him...to hurt either of you." He began to walk out the door when Meryl grabbed his hand and pulled him back. 

  


"Vash...you can't do this by yourself! I won't let you! If you leave again, I'll follow you, just like before! I won't let you let yourself be killed because of him!" She reached up and put a hand on his cheek to force his eyes to meet hers. "Please, don't leave again. I want to help you do this."

  


He closed his eyes and sighed, placing a hand over hers on his cheek to lean in to its warmth. "I'm not leaving. I just...have to think for a while. I'll be back later, I promise." He tossed a weak, tired smile at her, and was gone. 

  


~~~~~~~~

Fini! Now remember, all flames will be met with an author shrouded in fire wielding a katana, so beware. That said, read, enjoy, and review!

  


Vash: Sagan...I think you need to poke some more air holes in this box...Wolfwood doesn't look too good...

  


Sagan: He should have known better than to smoke in here...


End file.
